Sailor Mobian
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A crossover story. Starring Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog as Sailor Moon and Shadow as Tuxedo Mask. Maria was chosen to be the Sailor Scout along with the other girls and needs to fight the evil queen and save the Moon Kingdom. Will Sailor Maria have the power to stop Ledora? Find out!


**Prologue: New Future, New Beginning**

A thousand years ago, the moon is in the great civilization, ruled by Queen Hope Robotnik the Cat. A yellow mobian cat stood in the center of the destroyed castle of hers with tears. Everything was destroyed by the evil queen named, Ledora Robotnik the Cat. Hope and Ledora are actually sister-in-laws. They are both royalty, but from different worlds. Queen Ledora uses darkness of evil of her own castle, which it's called Dark Kingdom. In order to take over Queen Hope's kingdom on the moon, Ledora must destroy the Princess of the Moon who was a whole world to the queen and the soldiers, and even the prince who wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But, Queen Ledora was close to take over the kingdom until Queen Hope uses her power to put her people and daughter in force fields and put them to sleep. She then sends them all to the planet that was near the moon, Earth. In order to keep everyone, including the princess safe, Hope must use the other power to erase their memories of everything, who they really are of the moon, and their true profiles. They have to be reborn on Earth in the future and soon to be reunited and will remember the true memories.

Hope fell on the ground, panting after she used all the powers to save everyone and to get rid of Ledora. A brown and black mobian appeared by Hope's side with worry. Hope weakenly opened her eyes to face the mobian girl.

"My dear, Nicole. Please do me a huge favor." She said. "You must be on Earth for many years until my daughter and soldiers are born and grow up. You have to find my dear princess. Understand?" The mobian, Nicole, nodded as tears began to fall. Hope smiled weakenly at her. "Don't cry, darling. I'll be alright, but I will be asleep until you and everyone will return. See you in a thousand years, Nicole. Do not forget the request." Nicole nodded again. Then, Hope disappeared in thin air, and Nicole cried more as she watches the queen fade away.

"Queen Hope!" She cried. She sniffed a bit, but dried her tears. "I promise. I will find your princess and the Sailor Soldiers. I will everything you requested. I will find every single one of them. Including the princess and the prince." With that, Nicole uses her mini computer and disappeared in tiny pieces and flew away to get towards the moon to join the force fields where the scouts and princess are inside, sleeping, and their memories are soon to be gone until their time has come.

* * *

At the Dark Kingdom, Ledora is looking through her dark crystal ball and saw the scouts, princess and prince being carried away to Earth. The cat growled in anger. Now she won't be able to take over Hope's kingdom til the Sailor Scouts, Princess and Prince were destroyed. She had no choice but to wait until the time is right for her to take away the energy from the mobians from Earth and kill the princess.

"Your majesty." A male voice said. A brown wolf with black highlights, wearing a gray uniform, is coming in the dark throne room. "I could go down to Earth and find those scouts and kill the princess and the prince myself. So, that way you can take over the whole kingdom of Queen Hope."

"Myrin, now is not the time. But, there is one thing you can do while staying down there where those fools are." Ledora said with a sneer. She summoned a dark power and a ball of lightening and darkness were inside the ball. "I want you to take this in order to steal the mobians' energies. Also, the others will help you. And Myrin, do not fail me." The wolf smirked and bowed to her.

"Yes, my queen. I will do the task. I will not fail you. Those scouts won't stand a chance against us. Not even...the princess. And that prince." He said. He then walked in the portal of darkness and disappeared. And so, the story begins...


End file.
